Sunset
by Mist1029
Summary: ["Who are the other Uchiha?" Itachi replied, "Well, there are only four Uchiha left, including me and you."] Anri is a rogue ninja who just joined Akatsuki, and was paired with Itachi. Only, she knows the truth- why he killed his own clan. Will she tell Sasuke or stop him from killing Itachi? OC/Itachi/Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_**Italics are thoughts, **_**bolds are author's notes.**

**I do not own any of the Naruto characters. **

-Anri-

Anri stared at the mountains east to her small wooden house. She sadly twirled her straight dark brown hair around with her fingers. _This view… I wish mom and dad were still here with me. _Anri sat down at the bank of the river, admiring the view. A cool breeze swept by as the chirping birds flew near her.

"Hiro…," she whispered as she reached out her hand to pet her dog, "what do you think mom and dad meant when they said to go to the leaf? Did they mean the Konoha ninjas?"

Hiro nuzzled her palm. "Yes… I believe so. It is a long way to walk, though."

Anri smiled. "Remember the time when I first found you?"

"Yeah… It seemed like a long time ago," he agreed. "Oh, and happy seventh birthday!" He added cheerfully.

"Thanks," Anri grinned. "That day you were drowning because of an injured leg… Now that I think of it, we've been together for a year already!"

Hiro shrugged. "I was only a puppy when I began my ninja dog training. It's tough, I tell ya."

"Yup, I think mum and meant for me to become a ninja. But ninja training doesn't seem to be my style. After all, I'd hate to injure any animals by fighting."

"Is all you care about animals?" Hiro huffed, "you know you can get hurt too."

"Yeah, yeah." Anri scooped up a handful of water from the river. "It's just that I've lived here for so long. The Land of Rivers is my home."

"Well, it's safest if you go to Konoha. During my ninja dog training, I've heard that a group of strong criminal ninja have their hideout in Land of Rivers. They're called Akatsuki, I believe. A child like you could get kidnapped or killed by them easily!"

"Heh. Like they would notice a helpless, dirty child."

"You have Byakugan," he reminded her.

"Well, unless I will myself to use it, they can't tell, according to mom. That's because my Byakugan is special; my eyes look normal if I don't use it. Mom's eyes are pale green even when she isn't using Byakugan."

"Anyhow, your parents died two years ago. It's a miracle you survived, but I think it's about time you made your move," Hiro stood up, "Pack your stuff."

Anri looked at her reflection in the water one more time. As she stood up to leave, she was interrupted by Hiro's growling.

"Anri! I sense someone with strong chakra around here! We can't run, we have to fight!"

Anri tensed as someone stepped out of the bushes. He had dark hair, a slim figure, and was wearing normal cloths. _Not Akatsuki then. I've heard they wear a black cloak with red clouds._

"Good job sensing me," he smirked. "I see you have a ninja dog here, and I also sense you have potential to become a ninja."

Anri shivered at the coldness in his voice. "What do you want!" she shouted.

"Heh… I see you definitely have potential. But that doesn't matter because I'm going to kill you! To destroy River Country I have to pull out its roots!"

He ran towards her, fishing out a dagger from his pocket. He threw it at her.

"Anri!"Hiro called. She suddenly felt dizzy. _I guess this is it. _Anri waited for the pain but it never came.

"Huh?" she said weakly. It didn't take long for her to figure out why she didn't die. "HIRO?" she screamed. "HIRO!" she buried her face in his fur. "Hiro… Why… You were my only friend!"

The dog turned to face her, blood oozing from his wound.

"Anri…," he coughed, "learn to be a ninja… The potential in you… Use it… Protect yourself."

The dog went limp and the light faded from his eyes. "HIRO!" Anri screamed.

She closed her eyes and turned towards the stranger, shaking with anger.

"You… You killed him! Argh!" She opened her eyes. "I… Will… Kill you!"

She ran towards the enemy. "MANGEKYO SHARINGAN! BYAKUGAN!"

The rest of the fight was a blur.

The enemy shook with fright. "What—Sharingan!? No, that doesn't look like Sharingan… Those veins! Byakugan!? You… You can combine them!?" He backed away, frightened.

"Yes, thanks to you. My best friend here blocked for me so I technically killed him and awakened the mangekyo Sharingan! And I'll kill you right here and get my revenge!"

She ran at him with new strength. Before she knew it, she killed him. She stood at a pool of blood.

"Huff… Huff…" She staggered to Hiro. "Hiro… I got revenge… Please wake up… Hiro..." Anri kneeled down beside her beloved dog. Memories flooded back to her. He comforted her when she felt sad, helped her when she was in a bad situation, saved her many times. He was the only one who truly, truly loved her.

Suddenly she heard a man's voice. Another enemy? She turned to him with a glare.

"Are you here to kill me?" she growled, "then come at me!"

"Hey, I'm Kiyoshi," he said with a friendly grin. "Are you okay? Come with me. I'll teach you ninjutsu."


	2. Chapter 2

-9 years later-

A cool breeze swept by, lifting Anri's hair. She wore a loose hoodie on top of a light blue T-shirt with white shorts. The shinobi sheathed and unsheathed her sword anxiously.

As expected, a man appeared with a swirling distortion.

"Tobi." Anri addressed the masked man. "So, why did you want me to come here?"

"Well, well. You don't have a ninja village, and you bear a grudge against Land of the Wind and Sungrakure."

Anri glared at him coldly. "And your point?"

"I want you to join Akatsuki. You have powerful eye abilities, enough to defeat Sungrakure, but only with the help of new allies you will make here. Akatsuki has many powerful members, who will help you raise your fighting skills."

Anri hesitated. The wind gently brushed against the grass, as if watching her smugly, taunting her to join Akatsuki. Anri wanted to decide against it, but…

"Sounds legit," she finally decided, "I will join, but not permanently. I get to come and go as I wish." She glanced at Tobi, who of course showed no expression because of the orange mask.

"Welcome, then. Your partner will be Itachi. Here is a cloak," he tossed it to her, "put it on and go meet him. Find him yourself, using your powers." With that, he disappeared with the spiral motion again.

"Spirals, spirals," she muttered while swinging on her Akatsuki uniform, "giving me headaches."

She switched on her Byakugan and summoned Nara.

"You joined Akatsuki?" She sounded surprised.

"Well, it was bound to happen anyway," Anri shrugged at her ninja dog, "so, help me find Itachi?"

"Very well," she acknowledged, "follow me."

Nara leapt to the right, "this way." After around 15 minutes of leaping off branches and running, Nara stopped.

"Go forward and you should see him," she panted. "I've got to go now."

Anri smiled at her. "Thanks, Nara," she said as the dog went away.

She took a breath and took in her surroundings. She was now in a dark forest, the tall trees blocking her view. Rays of light that escaped the trees leaves shone on the ground, illuminating the fallen leaves and branches. Anri walked forward stealthily, following Nara's instructions. Finally, she reached an opening.

"You're Itachi?" Anri asked. Sitting five feet in front of her was a dark haired boy around the age of seventeen. He seemed to be examining the river in front of him, lost in thoughts.

"Yes," Itachi looked up at her. He was wearing an Akatsuki cloak like hers and a Konoha headband with a slash through it. He had purple nail polish, an intense gaze, jet black hair tied into a pony tail bangs that were rather long. The appearance gave him a rather sinister look.

"Well, I'm your new Akatsuki partner."

"Smart," he commented, "that Tobi, putting two Uchiha together."

Anri grimaced. "So you know I use Sharingan."

"I've heard of you. You use both Mangekyo Sharingan and Byakugan. Rather than switching between the two, you can use both at the same time."

"Don't you go depending on me in battles," Anri glared at him, "using both is extremely powerful but power is always balanced. I can use normal Sharingan and Byakugan together, but using both Mangekyo Sharingan and Byakugan drains a lot of my chakra and stamina."

"Then stick to Byakugan and normal Sharingan," he stood up. "Pain ordered us to steal the scroll of Sealing from Konoha. Let's get this over with.


End file.
